The Iris King
by Jason McCracken
Summary: Part one of the Iris Treasure Chronicles, based, of course, on the Iris Treasures of the Ancient Cave in Lufia II. Includes the preface to the Chronicles as a whole, as well.
1. Preface

Author's Notes:

I've taken a small break from the ROTS Novel to do some side ideas with some originality (to an extent). Fanfiction on the Iris Treasures. Read and let me know if you like or don't like.

Preface

Herein lies a collection of stories from an ancient time that concern themselves with what are called the Iris Treasures, the fabled armor of the Iris King of Lugh. They are told to have shone every color of the rainbow and provided those who possessed them with extraordinary powers and protection. The ten Iris Treasures were a ring, jeweled necklace, the suit of armor, helmet, tiara, sword, shield, staff, a pot, and the Ancient treasure. To this day some people believe these treasures to be housed within the mysterious Ancient Cave which is located northwest of the town of Aleyn in Northland. The rough seas and local folklore keep people from delving into this series of caves, however, which only helps the legend to grow.

This collection below will give the reader a good grasp on the most ancient and reliable sources we have for the Iris Treasure myths. I have been the first to undertake the translation of these works through the written word. There are various oral traditions of these myths that have been passed down through generations and numerous cultures, but this work goes back to the earliest extant manuscripts for its content. In so doing, you will receive the short translations of the text. Longer versions of the myths from a later period do exist, yet I have not undertaken a translation of these, opting for the most primitive forms of the tales.

The desire to share these translations has come out of writing down an account of Sir Maxim of Elcid and his friends' quest, culminating in the First Doom Island War, which is recorded in The Rise of the Sinistrals. Upon his journey he learned a bit about the legend of the Iris Treasures through a shipbuilder (ROTS, book two, chapter two) and used to tell me that he always wanted to learn more about the Iris Treasures. Although, it was Sir Guy of Tanbel and Sir Dekar of Bound Kingdom who always wanted to explore the Ancient Cave to find if the legends about it were true. My curiosity was peaked and I hope that yours was (or is) as well.

So, what follows are four written pieces concerning the Iris Treasures. First comes the story of the birth of the Iris Treasures themselves. In the second section the two prophecies, which we have in written form, concerning those treasures are shared. Third, we have what is popularly called the Legend of the Ancient Cave, involving the young king Kekoa and his greed. Lastly, we have the most popular story, which involves Erol and his search for these treasures in a time of dire need for his people.


	2. The Iris King, part I

**Author's Notes:**

Part 1 of the Iris King, the most ancient-set piece. I figured y'all probably wouldn't just want the preface in its fake-historical preface method, so I'd add this. There's probably just one or two more parts to the "Iris King" piece of the Iris Treasure Chronicles. But I thought that I'd try to wet your appetites. It's more story-telling frm like the Icelandic Sagas of the Medieval period than a novel-type/interactive form.

Many people believe that Loki and his race are the same race as the Sinistrals whom Sir Maxim, Lady Selan, Sir Guy, Sir Dekar, the elf Artea, and their friends fought against.

**THE IRIS KING**

_**On Geography**_

It is said that the world's circle is full of many lands, torn by many bights, so that great seas run into the lands from the outer deep. The ancient voices speak of a great sea that goes through towers of rock leading into the land called Midland. From this same sea a long sea-bight stretches northeast and is called the Golden Sea, dividing Midland. Far north of the bight lies the Great Cold, which has never been inhabited by creatures. Far west stretches the land of Slyme, the divine kingdom, separated by the great river known as the Waste. It is not for mortals to cross this river of their own accord, for it is the home of the Righteous Ones. In the earliest of times, when men first walked the ground, the land surrounding the bight was divided into two lands for two brother kings. Enea lay to the east and Erebos to the left of the Golden Sea, stretching to the shores of the Waste.

_**The Splintering**_

As time moved on the two lands splintered into many kingdoms, given to the brother kings' sons and their sons' sons and so on. This is called the Splintering and it was the beginning of evil as men became less and less united. Now there were many great domains, and many races of men, and many kinds of languages. There were giants, there were dwarves, there were elves, and there were also blue men and stranger kinds of creatures. There were huge wild beasts and dreadful dragons.

_**The Great Rebellion**_

Out of this disunity the Great Rebellion took shape. It was led against the rule of the Divine Kingdom by one called Loki, although he is known by many names. The evil arose out of the east first, spreading ever westward. Each race chose sides to battle on and many split amongst themselves. Humans all fought alongside Loki, corrupted by his malice. The elves (except the few elves of dubh, or darkness), the northern dwarves, and many beasts resisted this mutiny, but they were more and more outnumbered. Years passed on while bloodshed and ruin reigned in the land. Loki's kingdom reached the Waste, yet stopped here. He did not dare attack the Divine Kingdom directly, yet. He strengthened his hold on what he had already conquered, searching out the pockets of dissidents.

**_On Rath of Lughaard_**

Along the River Threve, which poured down from the southern slopes of the Mountains of the Great Cold into the Golden Sea stood the land called Lugh. Its chief city was Lughaard. Out of this city arose a great warrior and chief for Loki's Rebellion, whose name was Rath, yet he had been deceived. The Rebellion started long before his birth, so he knew of nothing but Loki's lies, which he called truth. Loki and his race set themselves up as though they were gods and nothing was known of the earlier history. Evil was painted as good, and good dubbed evil, while the races followed blindly and silently behind.

Rath fought mightily and mercilessly so that all feared his name on the battlefield. Yet he also fought valiantly, for he thought true justice was upon his side. It was his custom that when he sent his men into battle, or on any expedition, that he would confer with each one individually, laying his hands upon them and calling down Loki's blessings upon them. He was a brother to them all and would lead them from the front into the battle. His armies harbored no doubt and victory was their shadow.

Many times Rath also showed mercy to his foes. One such mercy shown was towards a disheveled old beggar man found in one of the enemies' camps, to feeble to escape. As battles were less, Rath stayed in Lughaard longer and visited this man, more regularly as time went on. Rath was astounded at the man's strong character, especially for his lowly stature and misguided allegiance. Yet, law would not suffer an unremorseful rebel to live longer than one year and that time quickly approached.


	3. The Iris King, part II

**Author's Notes**

I uploaded the wrong version of part I of the Iris King, so I have now replaced it. It's basically the same, but has a few changes. There's probably going to be two more parts to the Iris King after this chapter.

**THE IRIS KING, part II**

_**On Dreams**_

In this time Rath began to dream dreams and see visions. One like an ancient and noble man came to him and foretold of his coming. All of Rath's advisors thought the dream meant that the gods, perhaps even Loki himself, would soon visit him for his valiant service. For you see, Loki and his race had long since remained in their own lands, and none alive had seen them. Weeks passed, yet Rath was not visited by these gods.

And then a second dream came. In this vision, the one like a man walked toward him with his arms opened wide. Something like a colorful bird flew towards the man and perched upon his shoulder. "By this sign shall you know me," the voice rang and then Rath awoke. Weeks passed again, and yet this dream did not come either.

_**The Dream Fulfilled**_

The year was almost up on the beggar's captivity and so his death drew nigh. At this Rath was full of sorrow, for he had grown close to the old man, yet it was his duty to keep the laws, instituted by the gods themselves, and he felt obliged to keep it. Many times they had spoken of justice and duty and both men agreed that they should be followed. So, out of respect, Rath chose to visit the man's cell on the final day and lead him to his death.

As he entered the room the beggar arose to meet him in an embrace and to greet him with Lugh's customary kiss of peace. Then he saw it. A bird flew into the man's cell, whisked past his head and then perched upon the back wall. It did not land on the man's shoulder, but from Rath's sight it appeared as though the bird did rest on his shoulder. Guilt and shame filled Rath as he fell at the beggar's feet.

_**Rath's Dilemma**_

"I did not know, my lord," Rath said as he bowed before the old man. "Why did you come in such a form and stay hidden for so long?" he asked the god before him. "I am still hidden from your eyes and mind. I am not Loki, nor is his race divine." And then he began to tell Rath of all the deception and the true history of his people and the Great Rebellion. Rath was greatly troubled in his mind, not knowing what to believe. Perhaps, since the bird had not really alighted upon the beggar's shoulder, only appearing to, it was not his dream coming true. Perhaps it was a test from the true gods still. Rath had heard of such things before.

Here Kake, high ruler over the land of Erebos under the Great Rebellion, also came, surprising Rath. He came to oversee that the old beggar was indeed put to death. There was mistrust between these two men, yet Kake was in authority over Rath. And so, the execution was made to continue, without Rath telling Kake anything of his encounter. And Rath was still unsure in his spirit, yet he lead the beggar towards his death.


	4. The Iris King, part III

**Author's Notes**

Writing this makes me want to write the extended version, in a novel-like form, but I'm resisting that for the moment and trying to stay within the Icelandic saga type of writing...which probably isn't working too well. I fell like I'm mixing it too much and am saying too much. I'm just not cut out to write brief stories like this...I try to get too wordy and explain everything. You know, I should probably just shut up, write what comes in my mind to write and let y'all enjoy it, if you do. So, that's what I am gonna do...Maybe I'll return to broaden this story at some other point. :) I need to get back to the Lufia II novelization as well. This stuff is so much more fun than school work, you know.

**THE IRIS KING, part III**

_**The Execution**_

The beggar was led to the killing stage, while the crowd and Rath looked upon him. The time had come and the executioner took his place, poised to strike upon Rath's command. Yet Rath hesitated and the crowd began to murmur. Kake, the High Ruler over all the kingdoms of Erebos motioned to Rath to due his duty, but then unrest broke out in the crowd. Foreigners broke through and made their way towards the stage. The executioner hesitated and Kake screamed for him to kill the prisoner. The executioner looked to Rath for his decision, but none came.

This indecision that froze Rath was enough time for the foreign men to stop the prisoner's execution. Confusion swept over the town as the rescuers made their way towards the gates. Lughaard's soldiers were quick to block off their escape, however, and encircled the band and the old man. "We don't want any bloodshed," cried one of the foreigner's voices. Many men on both sides died that day, yet the old man was brought to freedom, while Rath stood and watched it all.

**_The Pursuit_**

Kake approached Rath and rebuked his hesitation, questioning his loyalty and valor. Why had not the old man saved his own men, if he were truly the god he had said he was, Rath wondered to himself. It could not have been a god, he concluded. So, Rath mustered his men in angry pride at this deception and called upon his soldiers to follow him in pursuit of the foreigners. "Justice must be served," he cried. Kake agreed, forcing some of his own personal soldiers to go along, for he mistrusted Rath still. Down along the River Threve they pursued them a night and day, catching up to them at the river's mouth where it meets the Golden Sea. Rath burned in anger at the sight of his enemies. His pride blazed against their escape from Lughaard under his watch.

_**Rath's Challenge**_

Rath drove his men to attack the twenty men left protecting the old beggar, before they could board their boats. Rath felt deceived by the old man and renewed his allegiance to Loki in his mind. He called for battle. Best warrior against best warrior. "I will fight him myself," Rath called out. "The men of the loser will become the slaves of the winner." A blonde-haired man stepped forward to meet his challenge, but the old man stopped him with a simple look. Then the old man moved forward to face Rath, as his rescuers knelt upon one knee before his decision.

"You are too feeble, old man," Rath called out, but the man continued moving towards him with no weapon in hand. "Why do you follow me," the familiar voice of the old man called out to him. "No more trickery with your words, beggar. If you choose to fight me then prepare to die," Rath called back, readying his sword. And then the old man stopped within a few steps of Rath, lowered his head and called out, "Do what you must, my son."

_**Rath's Decision**_

With those last words Rath began to yell and charge towards his former prisoner. The old man, without raising his head, looked up at Rath, catching his own gaze, just before he was run through his heart by Rath's sword. And a pain struck at Rath's heart. And he knew he had just killed a god. Shame and guilt returned as he fell to the ground, cradling his victim's body. "What have I done?" he screamed. Men on both sides watched him intently.

"I have struck down the one that always rose to embrace me while in my captivity. It is I who deserve death, not you!" He motioned for the old man's friends to come get him. The blond-haired warrior was the first to reach them and he burned in anger towards Rath, yet held his sword. "I have been the one defeated today, and there is no life in my body, but whatever you ask of me, I will grant it," Rath spoke towards him and laid his own sword down at the man's feet.

"You shall call off your men and grant us safe passage down the Golden Sea. They shall not follow us and we will return across the Waste to the Kingdom of Slyme from whence we have been sent. You will accompany us." And so Rath did all that was asked. He made his men swore to keep his commands as one last act under his authority. Kake's men were not pleased, but Rath's men trusted his judgment and followed his orders. Rath placed Nyarai in charge of his men and left with the foreigners upon their boats. His soldiers returned to Lughaard, where Kake was very displeased with the turn of events.


End file.
